


Car Accident

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Holden Ford Whump, Hurt Holden Ford, episode tag: s01e04, prompt: car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: s01e04 but with more ✨detail✨.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 13





	Car Accident

**Author's Note:**

> not..............good.........at............all

A loud bang resounded beside Holden for a split second before the overpowering blare of the horn begun.

Panting and a question faintly reached his ears, asking him if he was okay.

As soon as he registered the voice, Holden answered it and heard his partner fuming while getting out of the car.

He could barely hear Bill shouting at someone through the car's horn and didn't care to try any harder to decipher what was being said.

Ford took deep breaths where he had slumped on his seat, trying to focus around the loud ringing in his ears.

After a few seconds, Tench was once again asking him if he was alright, anger replaced with hints of worry, and Holden could only nod as he gulped heavily around the lump in his throat.

It was hard to hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears and the heavy horn wasn't helping his situation.

Holden could hear Bill speak next to him distantly but didn't have the strength to try and understand.

His eyes moved around the inside of the car to Bill's face, unfocused and blurry, to see his mouth move but each word sounded further and further away until sound disappeared completely.

At some point Bill had gotten him out of the car's seat and Holden stood next to his partner and the police officer unsteadily as they spoke.

Holden winced as sound once again reached his ears and he could feel Tench's eyes on him, momentarily.

Having spoken with the officer, Bill approached Holden, eyes filled with something strange, and took him by the shoulder to lead him in a nearby diner.

Ford had started to become more and more lucid and aware as Bill sat them down on the diner's stools and ordered a drink for himself, a water for Holden and food for the both of them.

With that done, Bill lit up a cigarette while Holden used the phone to speak to his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))  
> sorry for wasting your time lol


End file.
